


Zarya's Reward

by Rakenvy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, G!P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakenvy/pseuds/Rakenvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zarya returns from sparring to find Widowmaker still in her bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zarya's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be real, this is totally head canon, totally filthy and sort of self insert. First smut, let's see how we go.

Zarya exited the bathroom, steam curling round the doorframe as she eased it shut behind her. She ran a hand through her damp hair, smiling fondly at the lightly snoring sniper curled elegantly in the sheets of her bed.

Her bare feet felt hot against the chill of the hardwood floor as she deposited her gym gear into the clothes hamper, making sure to untangle the sweaty cotton wraps that bound her knuckles earlier from sparring with Fareeha. She turned her head to the sound of Amélie breathing a sleepy, exasperated sigh.

"You have another black eye, ma chérie."

She raised two fingers quickly to the bruise, shrugging slightly. "Straight cross. Should have seen it."

"I will have to have a word with that Fareeha," she drawled, stretching her long arms above her head and shamelessly pushing her breasts out of the sheets into the warmth of the mid morning sun. "She is damaging my property."

Zayra's hand found her hair again, cheeks flushing at the display and grinning. "I think it adds to my charm."

Amélie rolled onto her side, her dark locks spilling onto the pillows beneath her, spreading her fingers into Zarya's vacated side of the bed. Her yellow eyes glinted mischievously up at Zarya through her eyelashes. "You have been training so hard, while I have just been recovering from last night. Why not relax for a moment? Let me... Reward you for your efforts."

Still so forward, thought Zarya. She paused for a moment. For a split second, she thought she should say no, should get out now and keep focused instead of blushing like a schoolgirl, again, and forgetting her responsibilities.

Amélie quirked an eyebrow. Let her eyes roam from the scar on her brow to her mouth. Further down Zarya's chest, clothed only in a basic cropped sports bra cut through by her dog tags... The hard plane of her abdomen... the telltale bulge beginning to form at the front of her briefs. She narrowed her eyes. Bit her lip.

That did it. She was forward before she knew what she was doing, pressing her hands into the Widowmaker's hips and pulling herself on top of her, between her legs, meeting her in a hot, open mouthed kiss and the exhalation of a pleased sigh.  
The only barrier between her length and Amélie's wetness was the rough cotton of her briefs, sliding with her arousal. Amélie broke the kiss with a shout, throwing her head back and wrapping her legs around Zarya's waist to answer the hard grind of her hips.

 She tipped her head forward, looking into Zarya's eyes, pupils blown so wide they were black rimmed with yellow, mouth falling open. Teeth clacked shut, head back again, "Fuck."

Her heat was intoxicating, seeping through the material, naked breasts and hot skin melting against her. Leaning her head down into the crook of Amélie's neck, she inhaled deeply, let her tongue swipe at her pulse point and sucked.

"Fuck! Merde, fuck, Zarya, God."

"Mm. You are delicious. Have you been thinking of me?" Wet heat, so hot, clinging to her length, she held a whine in the back of her throat.

"Of course, ma chérie," she gasped, pulling away to rip Zarya's cropped bra over her head. "But this is not quite what I had in mind." Amélie raked her long nails down her broad back, taking the opportunity as Zarya reeled from the sharp pleasure to push her up, kneel and tear down her underwear, freeing her cock.

In her shock, disarmed by feeling, she let the Widowmaker easily flip her on her back.

"This," Amélie hissed as she ground her wetness up Zarya's length, "Seems more a reward to me."

Zarya moaned, overwhelmed, hands immediately flying to Amélie's waist. Amélie grabbed her wrists cleverly, forced them without a lot of resistance above her head.

"Non, ma chérie. You just lie back and let me work." Amélie smiled predatorily, showing sharp canines.

Zarya considered throwing her off, easily as she could, but Amélie had started a slow drag, rubbing her clit up and down, snaking her fingers down towards where their bodies met, alternating between biting nails and light touches. The burn of desire in her stomach ebbed and flowed with Amélie's movements, Zarya let her head fall back with her hands.

"Fuck, Amélie..." Her eyes darted to her breasts, the flare of her hips moving obscenely with her ministrations, taking her pleasure, eyes fixed on Zarya. Eyes daring her to ask for more.

Amélie came in close, teasing voice coming harsh into her ear. "Is there something you want?" Sitting up, arching her back, she planted her hand firmly on Zarya's chest. Her nails left red raised marks as she threw back her head, continuing to moan and grind.

Zarya groaned helplessly, her hands twitched above her, "I want to be inside you." She breathed. This woman was a siren, a goddess. Why resist?

"I know. But oh, how I love to hear you say it." She leant down, pushing their bodies together, winding herself up Zarya's body and taking her in a messy kiss. Their lips moved together, tongues and nipping teeth, while Amélie finally let her fingers fist around Zarya's cock. 

She was electric. Zarya writhed, "J-Jesus, Amélie..." Her vision went white as the Widowmaker began pushing the head of her cock into blinding, tight, wet heat. She nearly fell apart at the whimper that escaped Amélie's throat at the stretch, hands fisting in the sheets as she fought to stay still. She hissed through her teeth.

"I- I-," Zarya started, eyes rolling and head slipping back on the pillow as Amélie sank all the way down, wet cunt flush against her, both hands scratching at her chest. She forced her head back up, needing to take in the vision above her. Amélie's back arched wantonly as she keened, chest shuddering, clenching around her length, mouth parted and blackened eyes unfocused in bliss. Beautiful. She ached to touch, but continued to obey. She wanted only to please.

They stilled, breathing in hot pants. A shared moment, a meaningful look, before Amélie's hips began a slow rhythm, beginning to gasp and moan. Zarya did not know how she had managed to get this lucky. Amélie was pure sex, a goddess of death, bouncing on her cock like it was all she had ever wanted to do. Those lips...

As if reading her mind, Amélie focused on her, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, eyes shining maliciously. "You want more of me?"

"Always."

She leaned down, bringing their lips together again, sharing a lewd kiss while she continued to writhe languidly up and down. Her movements angled her clit so it rubbed wetly against Zarya, moaning into the kiss, licking into her mouth. She began shuddering each time she was full up to the hilt. "Are you ready for your reward?" She spoke huskily into Zarya's lips.

"God, fuck yes."

"Bien."

Sitting back again, she sped up her movements, sending Zarya reeling. She let her hand travel down between her legs, finding her clit and rubbing. She shuddered, pulling her lip between her teeth. Amélie met her gaze, imploring her to keep her eyes on her. "Just one thing."

"What?" Gasped Zarya.

"Don't come." She said simply, before she threw her head back and let herself ride. The sheets tore in Zarya's fists as she fought for control, clenching her stomach muscles, wanting so badly to be obedient and enjoy her show. Amélie clenched and shuddered around her. Swiping her clit roughly, she twisted and bucked her hips, whining and gasping her pleasure.

She sped up, slowed down, found that place, that perfect spot...

Zarya raked her gaze up and down Amélie's body, trying to take everything in at once. Her face in a silent scream of ecstasy, her abdominal muscles twitching, her hips snapping and breasts bouncing luxuriously. The wave broke and she was lost, all at once she was an animal crying out raggedly and jerking back and forth before collapsing, gasping on Zarya's chest.

She held on. Shaking, sweating, tense, being pulled and engulfed for all she had, she held on.

Amélie smiled against her chest, then looked up to press a lazy kiss to her lips. Lightly, she pulled herself off of Zarya's cock, now so hard it hurt. "You are so good." A kiss to her chin. "So good for me, ma chérie." A kiss to her chest. "You deserve this." A kiss to her stomach.

All at once she was completely engulfed in Amélie's hot mouth, all the way down the tight muscles of her throat. Zarya couldn't help it, her hands sprang to her hair, fisting a bit harder than she intended. Amélie groaned, the vibration making Zarya almost double over, eyes rolling and before she knew it she was blinded by her orgasm.

When she next became aware of herself, Amélie was dressing on the edge of the bed. She swallowed.

Amélie glanced at her, and Zarya was relieved to see a fond glint and a rare hint of a smile. "I see you are alive."

"Am I?"

Amélie laughed darkly. "For now. I am not done with you yet." She stood quickly, her catsuit zipped up. "I will see you soon, ma chérie." She said around the closing door.

Zarya lay back on the bed, her breath not fully caught yet.  
She supposed she'd need another shower now.


End file.
